Open Your Eyes To Love
by DeidaraLovesMe
Summary: Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Neji, Deidara, and Shikamaru are having the times of their life. But what happens when something terrible goes wrong. What happens when one of them is marked for death? DeiSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. People who have already read meh stories should know =]**

**Chapter 1**

_**Sakura's POV:**_

"I can't decide on what to wear. Sakura, what should I wear?" whined my youngest sister, Ino, who's 14.

"I told you to wear the purple one. Besides, it's just a school dance that's hosted by Shikamaru, Neji, and Deidara." I said rolling my eyes at her.

"Ooooo.....somebody's got a crush on who.....Shikamaru?" teased Tenten, who was 16 and was the middle child.

"What?! Noway! What gave you that idea? I mean we're just friends, right?" she said blushing furiously. We stared at her knowing she would confess any minute. "Oh, who am I kidding. I like him, ok? I mean he's so cute and he's very sweet............oh please don't tell him."

"We wouldn't do that, sis. You can tell him when the time is right." I said holding the green dress out to her. She took it and went into the bathroom to change. When Ino came out she looked like a fairy tale princess. "I told you you'd look great in the purple one." I said smirking then I went over to my closet and put on a pink dress. Tenten on the other hand was wearing a beautiful green dress.

We headed to the dance. When we got there we walked over to the punch bowl not expecting to run into the guys. Neji was the first one to notice.

"Hey, Deidara, Shikamaru. Look, it's the girls." Neji said nudging them.

Deidara and Shikamaru turned around. "Wow." Deidara said staring at me.

"Double wow." Shikamaru said staring at Ino. Neji was staring at Tenten.

"Hey, Neji. What are you staring at?" Tenten said curiously.

"Oh..uh....nothing. You look....wow." Neji said not knowing what else to say.

"Um...thanks. You look wow yourself." she said smiling.

"Do uh.... you...uh... want to....er..um....uh... dance." he asked his face turning red.

"Sure." she said and dragged him out to the dance floor.

Shikamaru and Ino went a lot smoother. It took them about three seconds before they went out on the dance floor. Now it was just me and Deidara. I could feel my face redden.

_**Deidara's POV:**_

"So....um...you look..cool, un." I said trying not to have a nosebleed.

_"Cool? What am I thinking, un! She looks amazing and all I could say was cool. Smooth, Deidara, un." _

"Um....you look cool, too." she said smiling.

"_Just ask her to dance. Come on, it's not that hard, un!"_

"Do you want to dance?" I said feeling my face turn red.

"Yea, I'd like that." Sakura said still smiling.

_**Sakura's POV:**_

When we walked over to the dance floor, Deidara tripped over his shoelace and knocked Neji, Tenten, Ino, and Shikamaru down. I couldn't help but laugh. Seeing everyone piled up like that was hilarious. Deidara got up and bent down to help Shikamaru up and his pants ripped. Deidara stood up and hurried out of the gym. Neji and I followed. We walked outside and saw Deidara sitting on a bench with his head in his hands.

"Deidara, are you alright?" Neji asked sitting down beside him.

"No, I'm not alright, Neji, un. I tried to impress Sakura and I messed up big. Now she probably thinks I'm a big clutz, un. I wish I could tell her how much I love her." Deidara said his head still down not knowing I was standing right there. I was shocked at what I had just heard.

"You just told her." Neji said simply.

Deidara looked up, "I what, un?!" then he saw me. His face turned red. "Well, now you know."

"Um....I'm going to leave you two alone." Neji said and walked back into the gym.

"Deidara?" I said putting my hand on his shoulder. He looked up. "I don't think you're a clutz. I think it's cute that you tried to impress me. What do you say we go back inside and dance?"

"I can't, un. My pants are ripped, remember?" he said smiling a little. "But I think Neji has a spare in the car, un."

"Why does--- nevermind. I don't think I want to know." I said giggling. Deidara walked over to the car and got the pants and we walked back inside and he went into the restroom to change.

Meanwhile....Shikamaru and Ino were sitting on the bleachers. Ino had her head on Shikamaru's shoulder listening to her iPod. Shikamaru was daydreaming about Ino from the looks of it. Neji and Tenten were slow dancing. They looked so cute together. I sat in a corner waiting for Deidara. He walked out of the restroom and over to me.

"Ok. Now I can dance with you, un." he said smiling then he held out his hand and we walked over to the dance floor and we began to slow dance.

When the dance was over, Neji drove my sisters and me home. Tenten and Ino went inside, but before I could walk inside too, Deidara got out of the car and ran up to me then he gave me a quick peck on the lips before he went back to the car and waved good-bye. I waved slightly and then as they drove off I touched my lips not believing Deidara had kissed me. I walked inside and got in bed and gazed up at my ceiling. Thinking of what had happened today, slowly I drifting off to sleep.

"Sakura, wake up! Deidara's here!" Tenten said shaking me.

"What?!" I said springing out of bed then I walked over to the mirror. "Why is he here? Oh, great. My hair looks like tornado hit it. Hey Tenten, throw me the brush."

"Well, somebody's trying to impress somebody." Tenten cooed.

"Oh, shut up, Tenten. Go and tell Deidara I'll be there in a minute and stay out of my room." I said getting a little annoyed.

"Rude, much. Oh, and Ino thought Deidara was a burgler and threw a baseball at his head. So right now he's sitting on the couch with an icepack on his head. Ino is begging for Deidara's forgiveness." Tenten said turning around and shutting the door.

I could hear her running down the stairs and apparently falling because there was a loud THUMP! I rolled my eyes and put on a pair of jeans and a Green Day T-shirt. I walked downstairs to find Deidara sitting on the couch groaning in pain and there was Ino saying sorry about a million times. I sat down beside him.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked even though I already knew.

"Ino threw a baseball at my head. I think I just lost 72 IQ points, un." he said putting the icepack down and rubbing his head.

"I didn't think you had any IQ points to begin with." Tenten laughed.

"Tenten!" I said trying not to laugh and throwing a pillow at her, but of course she caught it and threw it back at me. She ended up hitting Deidara in the head, and at that precise moment Shikamaru walked in and looked over at Deidara who was clutching his head.

"What are you trying to do? Kill him?" he said walking over to Deidara and sitting down beside him. "If that's the case you're not doing a very good job at it."

"Hey! Who's side are you on, un?" Deidara said pushing Shikamaru off the couch and making him fall on Ino.

Shikamaru got up and blushed. He helped Ino up. "Sorry. Are you ok?"

"I am now." Ino said blushing a little then resumed to begging Deidara for his forgiveness.

"So. Why'd you come over?" I asked then I glared at Tenten knowing that she would make some kind of comment.

"I came here because I wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner with us tonight, un." Deidara said recovering from being hit in the head with a baseball and a pillow got up and dragged me into the kitchen. "Look the real reason I came over was because I wanted you to help me get Shikamaru and Ino together. I know they seem like they're together, but I talked to Shikamaru last night before the dance and he said he wanted to ask Ino out but as we all know he's to shy to say anything and Ino is just as shy as he is, un. So my plan is--- seeing how it's almost Christmas and all--- to get Shikamaru and Ino under the mistletoe. What do you think, un? Are you in or out?" Deidara said willingly.

"I'm definately in. This something I _have_ to be part of. Hey, I'm hungry. You want to get something to eat?" I said rubbing my stomach.

"Yea, sure." he said.

We walked out of the kitchen threw the living room and out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review, and send in ideas too!**


	2. Squirrel!

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2: Squirrel!  
**

_**Tenten's POV:**_

"I wonder where those two love birds are going?" I asked myself.

"Well, I better go home. Bye, Ino. Bye, Tenten." Shikamaru said and walked out the door.

"Why didn't you ask him out, Ino?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Huh? Oh, why should I? I bet he doesn't even like me that way anyhow." Ino said sighing.

"You'll never know unless you say something." I said trying to build up her confidence.

"Like Sakura said, I'll tell him when the time is right, and it wasn't the right time." Ino sighed "I'm going upstairs. Oh, and Neji called. He said to meet him at the big oak tree in the park. He said something about telling you something. I don't remember. Oh, well."

As she walked up the stairs I stared after her. She looked so sad. I shrugged then grabbed my coat and ran out the door and I headed to the park. Seven minutes later I arrived at the big oak tree, and as I expected, there was Neji leaning against the tree smiling at me. I walked up to him with my arms crossed grinning.

"So, what do you want? Ino said you wanted to tell me something about something but she couldn't remember what." I said leaning against the tree, too.

"It's just like Ino not to remember." Neji said chuckling. "Actually I wanted to tell you I..."

"You what?" I asked now looking at him.

"I...I mean did Deidara tell you about the plan about getting Shikamaru and Ino together?" Neji said sighing.

"No, but I totally want to be part of this. So how do we----oh, my gosh! It's a squirrel!" I said pointing at it as it ran up a tree.

_**Neji's POV: **_

"_I'm in love with this girl? That's not the point right now." _I thought to myself shaking my head. _"Why couldn't I tell her I love her? I'm not usually like this. Why can't I talk to her the way I talk to everyone else?"_

"Neji, are you ok?" Tenten asked putting her hand on my arm.

"Huh? Oh, uh yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking.....about...uh....that squirrel you saw." I said trying to cover up the fact that I was thinking about her. I still couldn't understand why it was so hard to talk to her.

"Ok then. Well, that little squirrel _was_ cute." she said dreamily.

"Totally cute." I said.

I must have been staring at her because the next thing she said was "Neji, why are you looking at me that way?"

"What? Oh, uh…no reason." I said then quickly changed the subject. "So, Deidara and Sakura seem inseparable."

"Yeah." she sighed then she looked up at the sky. "I wonder what true love feels like? I wish I could find the right guy. But everyone here is a jerk. Except for you, Deidara, and Shikamaru."

"Wait. So you're saying you'd date one of us?" I said grinning.

"Uh...I…uh.....no." she said blushing a little. "Besides Deidara and Sakura are going out and Shikamaru is too young for me."

"Hey, what about me?" I said nudging her a little.

"What about you?" she said grinning.

"Hey! I'm a very fun-loving man thank you very much." I said trying to sound proud.

"You're a man? You could've fooled me." she said laughing. "I should run, shouldn't I?"

I nodded and ran after her. After seven minutes of running we ended up at her house. She ran inside and hid under a blanket on the couch. I pretended not to notice. I walked over to the couch and picked up a pillow. Then pulled the blanket off of her and hit her with the pillow. She grabbed a pillow and started to hit me. We hit each other until we both fell on the floor laughing. Just then Deidara and Sakura walked in.

"Um, sorry if we're interrupting anything, un." Deidara said laughing.

"Huh? No, we're just uh having a pillow fight." Tenten said helping me up.

"Suuuuuure." Deidara said sarcastically.

_**Sakura's POV:**_

"Hey, Tenten. Where's Ino?" I asked.

"She's upstairs in her room. She seems really sad." Tenten said shrugging then plopped on the couch.

"What? You didn't go and try to cheer her up?" I said getting angry.

"No because she doesn't like talking to me about her boy troubles." Tenten said picking up a magazine.

"Because you're always teasing her about stuff like that. Ugh! I can't believe you! You don't even care about your own sister!" I yelled now furious then I ran upstairs to see Ino.

"I do care about her for your information!" I heard Tenten call after me.

I walked into Ino's room to find her throwing a basketball in the air. She did seem sad. I walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. As soon as I sat down she stopped throwing the basketball in the air and it landed on her face.

"Owww." she moaned. "What do want?"

"I wanted to see if you were alright." I said.

"Oh, I'm fine I guess. I don't know. I'm just so confused. I want Shikamaru to like me you know. Do you think we would ever get together, sis?

"Of course I do. I have faith in you two. Besides you two make a great couple." I said smiling.

"Ino! Someone wants to see you, un!" Deidara hollered up the stairs.

We got up and walked downstairs. Shikamaru was standing in the doorway holding a bouquet of flowers. Ino walked over to Shikamaru.

"These are for you. I wanted to give them to you last night but I forgot. Here." he said holding the flowers out to her.

"Wow. They're beautiful. Thanks." Ino sat giving Shikamaru a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Shikamaru fainted after she kissed him.

_5 minutes later......._

"Shikamaru? Shikamaru? Wake up." I said shaking him.

"Whoa. I just had the craziest dream. I dreamt that Ino kissed me and I fainted." Shikamaru said shaking his head.

"I did kiss you and you did faint." Ino giggled.

"You mean that wasn't a dream?" Shikamaru asked in disbelief.

"Nope." Deidara said. "You know, a real man wouldn't faint after a girl kisses him, un. I guess you're not a man, Shikamaru."

"Oh, really?" I said raising an eyebrow at him. Then I kissed him on the lips and---as you guessed it---- he fainted.

_2 minutes later........_

Deidara woke up. "I thought you said men don't faint when a girl kisses them." Shikamaru said smirking.

"That didn't count! I was totally caught off-guard." Deidara protested.

"Deidara, when will you ever learn?" Neji said shaking his head.

"Hey, guys! Does anyone want pizza? It's movie night." Tenten said holding up the phone.

"Oooo....I want pizza, and what movie are we watching, un?" Deidara said jumping up and down with his hand in the air.

"We're watching 'Just My Luck'." Tenten said dialing the number to Home Pizza.

_20 minutes later......._

_~Ding Dong~_

"Yay! The pizza's here!" Ino clapped and ran to the door.

"Here you are m'am. That'll be $20." the pizza guy said holding out his hand.

"Um, here you go." she said handing the guy $20 and then shutting the door.

I popped in the disc and went back to the couch. I cuddled up with Deidara and rested my head on his chest. Neji and Tenten were just sitting beside each other, but you could tell that Neji wanted to wrap his arm around her. Ino rested her head on Shikamaru's shoulder, and Shikamaru was stroking her beautiful blonde hair.

* * *

Authors Note:

Heyyy! I hope you all enjoyed this!

Please send in reviews and ideas! That would be awesome! Please and thank you!


End file.
